doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marina Huerta
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Locutora y empresaria |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 (31 años) |familiares = José Juan Sánchez (hijo) |pais = México |pais_direccion = México |estado = Activa|sexo = femenino |edad = 51 |nacimiento = 19 de diciembre de 1965}} thumb|230 px Bart.png|Bart Simpson de la serie animada Los Simpson, uno de sus personajes más famosos. Carlitorugrats.png|Carlitos Finster, personaje de Aventuras en pañales, a quien dobló en las primeras 4 temporadas de la serie. Yellowranger.jpg|Trini Kwan / Yellow Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 1333866626-005-mad-about-you-theredlist.jpg|Jamie Stemple Buchman (Helen Hunt) en Loco por ti. Speed_sandra.jpg|Annie Porter (Sandra Bullock) en Máxima velocidad. FAA_Shannon_Christie.png|Shannon Christie (Nicole Kidman) en Un horizonte lejano. Molly Jensen Ghost.jpeg|Molly Jensen (Demi Moore) en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Nannymcphee.jpg|Nanny McPhee (Emma Thompson) en La nana mágica y El regreso de la nana mágica. The-english-patient-juliette-binoche.jpg|Hana (Juliette Binoche en El paciente inglés. DQDND_Fly.png|Fly en Las aventuras de Fly. Goyo.gif|Royo Stargasser en YAT. Judy-Narinas.png|Judy Narinas en Doug. Max2.png|Max de Dragon Tales. BrickPPG.png|Brick de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, a quien dobló desde la 5ª hasta la 6ª temporada. Piolin.gif|Piolín de los Looney Tunes. Marge.png|Marge Simpson de Los Simpson, doblado por Marina Huerta desde la 16ª temporada. Meg-ryan-30.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Meg Ryan. Juliette-binoche.jpg|También dobló habitualmente a la actriz francesa Juliette Binoche. NicoleKidman.jpg|También dobló habitualmente a la actriz australiana Nicole Kidman. Demi-moore-.jpg|También dobló en algunas películas a Demi Moore. DOT_Claire_Lewicki.png|Dra. Claire Lewicki (Nicole Kidman) en Días de trueno. Thelma_Dickinson_TL.gif|Thelma Dickinson (Geena Davis) en Thelma y Louise. Striptease_erin_grant.jpg|Erin Grant (Demi Moore) en Striptease. Constance_Spano.jpeg|Constance Spano (Margaret Colin) en Día de la Independencia. Juegodegemelas6.png|Elizabeth James (Natasha Richardson) en Juego de gemelas. Whitney-houston-the-bodyguard.jpg|Rachel Marron (Whitney Houston) en El guardaespaldas. Darby_ShawInforme.gif|Darby Shaw (Julia Roberts) en El informe pelícano. Elisabeth-shue-in-adventures-in-babysitting-movie-still.png|Chris Parker (Elisabeth Shue) en Una noche por la ciudad (Doblaje original). Vern_Tessio_SBM.jpeg|Vern Tessio (Jerry O'Connell) en Cuenta conmigo. 4356_016.jpg|Helena Robinson (Uma Thurman) en Jennifer 8. SKOW_Watts.png|Watts (Mary Stuart-Mastherson) en Alguien maravilloso. Dc9a783dfccb5bc696d5e4865a3a310d.jpg|Louise Bryant (Diane Keaton) en Reds. Kirsten_Cohen.jpg|Kirsten Cohen (Kelly Rowan) (1ª temp.) en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Marina Huerta (nacida el 19 de diciembre de 1965) es una locutora, actriz, empresaria y directora de doblaje mexicana, con 31 años de trayectoria. Sus inicios en el mundo del doblaje fueron en 1985. Es mayormente conocida por ser la voz de Bart, para la versión latinoamericana de la serie animada Los Simpson durante casi toda la serie (exceptuando los episodios 189 a 335, donde fue sustituida por Claudia Motta debido a problemas con Audiomaster 3000). También dobla a Marge Simpson desde la 16ª temporada de la serie. Así como también ha sido la voz de entrañables personajes en dibujos animados, como la primera voz de Carlitos Finster en Rugrats y Piolín en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín, entre otros. Además, se ha destacado por doblar a bellas y destacadas actrices de Hollywood, como Demi Moore, Nicole Kidman, Meg Ryan y Sandra Bullock. Ha hecho también locución comercial en TV Azteca. Imparte talleres y conferencias como "La fuerza de tu voz" y muchas otras sobre su experiencia en doblaje. Estuvo casada con el también actor y director Adrián Fogarty. Actualmente vive en Mérida, Yucatán, donde co-fundó la escuela de locución y doblaje Academia Voice Design, ahora es propietaria del estudio La Doña Sound System y cofundadora del Centro Cultural FusionArte donde se presenta su concepto "Snap Act" para expresiones arísticas de baile, música y teatro. Inicios en el doblaje y Los Simpson Alrededor de los veinte años de edad, Marina Huerta se encontraba estudiando teatro, y se encontraba en una compañía donde dos de sus compañeros estaban desempeñándose en el doblaje. Le avisaron de que existía una empresa que estaba realizando cursos de doblaje, lo que era muy inusual para esa época. Esta empresa era Sonomex, y los directores que daban este curso eran Carlos Magaña y Maynardo Zavala. Rápidamente consiguió trabajo en este medio, y desde ahí no se desligó jamás. Marina relata que para el doblaje de la serie Los Simpson se realizaron pruebas de voz, y no fue un proceso fácil para ninguno de los actores. Al principio, había audicionado varias veces para el papel de Marge Simpson, pero en ese entonces, su voz era demasiado juvenil como para interpretar a una mujer de 35 años. Obtuvo finalmente el papel de Bart Simpson, de una forma bastante curiosa: todo estaba perfecto en su voz, menos la risa, ya que sonaba muy infantil, y los directores querían que sonara como la de un niño de carne y hueso. No salía la risa esperada, hasta que a Marina Huerta se le salió un exabrupto ("pero, pos, es que no me sale esta chingadera"). Y entonces uno de los directores que resultaba ser Matt Groening, se mostró completamente satisfecho por lo que acababa de oir, y expresaba que ese era "El Bart que andaba buscando". Renuncia Hasta los primeros episodios de la novena temporada de Los Simpson, ella era la voz en español de Bart, ya que renunció por problemas de salario. En ese momento, fue reemplazada en la voz de Bart por Claudia Motta. En 2005, cuando Claudia Motta y casi todos los actores de doblaje originales fueron despedidos por un conflicto entre la empresa mexicana Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales y la ANDA, Huerta retomó su papel de Bart y también tomó a Marge en reemplazo de Nancy MacKenzie a partir de la temporada 16 de la serie. [[Archivo:Entrevista a Marina Huerta en Night Club Seinen, en Radio Espacio Freak-0|thumb|right|231 px|Entrevista a Marina Huerta en Radio Espacio Freak]] Filmografía Películas Meg Ryan *Kate & Leopold - Kate McKay (2001) *Adictos al amor - Maggie (1997) *Restauración - Katharine (1995) *Beso francés - Kate (1995) *I.Q.: Fórmula para amar - Catherine Boyd (1994) *Joe contra el volcán - DeDe / Angelica Graynamore / Patricia Graynamore (1990) Juliette Binoche *Dan en la vida real - Anne Marie (2007) *Violación de domicilio - Amira (2006) *Chocolate - Vianne (2000) *El paciente inglés - Hana (1996) *Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (1992) Demi Moore *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Madison Lee (2003) *Striptease - Erin Grant (1996) *Una propuesta indecente - Diana Murphy (1993) *Ghost: La sombra del amor - Molly Jensen (1990) *No somos ángeles - Molly (1989) Nicole Kidman *Los otros - Grace Stewart (2001) *Ruleta rusa - Sophia / Nadia (2001) *Lo mejor de mi vida - Gail Jones (1993) *Un horizonte lejano - Shannon Christie (1992) *Días de trueno - Dra. Claire Lewicki (1990) Julianne Moore *Ceguera - Esposa de doctor (2008) *Nueve meses - Rebecca Taylor (1995) *Asesinos - Electra (1995) Sandra Bullock *Hechizo de amor - Sally Owen (1998) *Pasión de guerra - Agnes Kurowsky (1997) *Máxima velocidad - Annie (1994) Mary Stuart Masterson *Benny & Joon - Juniper "Joon" Pearl (1993) *El cielo se equivocó - Miranda (1989) *Alguien maravilloso - Watts (1987) Emma Thompson *El regreso de la nana mágica - Nanny McPhee (2010) *La nana mágica - Nanny McPhee (2005) Margaret Colin *Día de la Independencia - Constance Spano (1996) *Caída libre - Jo (1994) Natasha Richardson *Waking Up in Reno - Darlene Dodd (2002) *Juego de gemelas - Elizabeth James (1998) Teri Hatcher *Código de seguridad Jane Doe - Jane Doe (2001) *Tango & Cash - Kiki Tango (Doblaje original) (1989) Winona Ryder *Alien: La resurrección - Annalee Call (1997) *Las brujas de Salem - Abigail Williams (1996) Bridget Fonda *Jackie Brown - Melanie Ralston (1997) *La asesina - Maggie Hayward/Claudia Anne Doran (1993) Sharon Stone *Último recurso - Cindy Ligett (1996) *Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad - Carly Norris (1993) Uma Thurman *Chicas hermosas - Andera (1996) *Jennifer 8 - Helena Robertson (1992) Rosanna Arquette *Tiempos violentos - Jody (1994) *Ganar o morir - Clydie/Cinthia Anderson (1993) Otros *Machete Kills - Luz (Michelle Rodriguez) (2013) *Despedida de soltera - Katie Lawrence (Isla Fisher) (2012) *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Anna (Rachael Stirling) (2012) *Atraco riesgoso - Annie (Mary McCrossan) (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Lily Potter (Geraldine Sommerville) (2011) *El castor - Vicepresidenta Morgan (Cherry Jones) (2011) *Last Night - Laura (Eva Mendes) (2010) *Rayas: Una cebra veloz - Bandolero potrillo (Frankie Ryan Manriquez) (2005) *Milagro en la cancha - Cynthia Schlotsky (Linda Kash) (2003) *Un hombre diferente - Candice Hicks (Karrine Steffans-McCrary) (2003) *Shade - Tiffany (Thandie Newton) (2003) *American Pie: La boda - Fraulein Brandi / Jenifer (Amanda Swisten) (2003) *El ciego - Ellie (Téa Leoni) (2002) *Acorralada - Karen Jennings (Charlize Theron) (2002) *Mi pobre angelito 4 - Natalie (Joanna Going) (2002) *El pasado nos condena - Vera (Amber Rules) (2001) *Intercambio de parejas (Telefilme) - Wendy Barnet (Brandy Ledford) (2001) *La Liga de la Justicia - Tori Olafsdotter/Hielo (Kimberly Oja) (2001) *La revancha de Max - Maestra Styles (Chely Wright) (2001) *Bebés traviesos - Michelle Grant (Lisa Rinna) (2001) *La traición - Reportera (Annika Pergament) (2000) *La hija de la luz - Maggie O'Connor (Kim Basinger) (2000) *Entre 100 mujeres - Cynthia (Jaime Pressly) (2000) *La morada inteligente - Sarah Barnes (Jessica Steen) (1999) *Mickey ojos azules - Gina Vitale (Jeanne Tripplehorn) (1999) *Corre, Lola, corre - Lola (Franka Potente) (1998) *Adiós mi amor - Sandra (Patricia Arquette) (1998) *Tres es multitud - Rosemary Cross (Olivia Williams) (1998) *Chasing Amy - Alyssa Jones (Joey Lauren Adams) (1997) *Spawn - Wanda Blake (Theresa Randle) / Zack (Miko Hughes) (1997) *El invencible - Diana (Gabrielle Fitzpatrick) (1997) *Dinero fácil - Paula (Elise Neal) (1997) *Durmiendo con el diablo - Elizabeth Strang (Kate McNeil) (1997) *Mis pequeños inquilinos - Secretaria (Ruby Wax) (1997) *Tornado (TV) - Samantha Callen (Shannon Sturges) (1996) *El regalo prometido - Johnny Maltin (E.J. de la Peña) (1996) *Ella es única - Renée (Jennifer Aniston) (1996) *Código: Flecha Rota - Terry Carmichael (Samantha Mathis) (1996) *La verdad acerca de perros y gatos - Dra. Abby Barnes (Janeane Garofalo) (1996) *Emma - Srta. Bates (Sophie Thompson) (1996) *Tres papás solteros - Susan (Amy Brenneman) (1995) *Al sonar las doce - Elizabeth Guiness (Patsy Kensit) (1995) *Un paseo por las nubes - Betty (Debra Messing) (1995) *El beso de la muerte - Bev Kilmartin (Helen Hunt) (1995) *Milagro en la calle 34 - Daniel (Mark Damiano II) (1994) *El escudo de cristal - Jueza Helen Lewis (Natalija Nogulich) (1994) *La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven - Heather Langenkamp/Nancy Thompson (1994) *Con honores - Dra. Cecile Kay (Shanesia Davis-Williams) (1994) *Zona mortal - Jessie Crossman (Yancy Butler) (1994) *Caprichos de la moda - Reportera Sandra (Alexandra Vandernoot) (1994) *En la línea de fuego - Lily Raines (Rene Russo) (1993) *Filadelfia - Lisa Miller (Lisa Summerour) (1993) *El mundo según Wayne 2 – Cassandra Wong (Tia Carrere) (1993) *Promesas rotas - Pam Cheney (Cheryl Ladd) (1993) *Secreto carnal - Ginnie (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) *El informe pelícano - Darby Shaw (Julia Roberts) (1993) *Sin salida - Tammy Hemphill (Holly Hunter) (1993) *Los hijos de otras mujeres - Dodie (Gabrielle Rose) (1993) *Una novia sin igual - Harriet Michaels (Nancy Travis) (1993) *El guardaespaldas - Rachel Marron (Whitney Houston) (1992) *Critters 4 - Fran (Angela Bassett) (1992) *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado - Thelma Dickinson (Geena Davis) (1991) *Un beso antes de morir - Ellen / Dorothy Carlsson (Sean Young) (1991) *Doc Hollywood - Vialula / 'Lou' (Julie Warner) (1991) *Sigo siendo una bella genio - Jeannie (Barbara Eden) (1991) *La fuerza de la verdad - Sarah Turner (Annette Bening) (1991) *Él dice, ella dice - Lorie Bryer (Elizabeth Perkins) (1991) *Contrato para matar - Amanda Beckett (Cynthia Gibb) (1990) *Alice - Alice (Mia Farrow) (1990) *Robocop 2 - Oficial Anne Lewis (Nancy Allen) (1990) *El señor de las moscas - Simon (James Badge Dale) (1990) (Doblaje original) *La encrucijada - Meg (Danielle Spencer) (1990) *Un detective en el kinder - Phoebe O'Hara (Pamela Reed) (1990) (Doblaje original) *Tío Buck al rescate - Tia Russell (Jean Louisa Kelly) (1989) (Doblaje original) *Negocios de familia - Michelle Dempsey (Deborah Rush) (1989) *Cosecha de odio - Melanie Bruwer (Susan Sarandon) (1989) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva - Maddy (Diana Barrows) (1988) *El imperio del sol - Sra. Victor (Miranda Richardson) (1987) *Una noche por la ciudad - Chris Parker (Elisabeth Shue) (1987) (Doblaje original) *Cuenta conmigo - Vern Tessio (Jerry O'Connell) (1986) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive - Megan Garris (Jennifer Cooke) (1986) *La venganza del ninja negro - Tomoya (Shane Kosugi) (1985) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Voces adicionales (1984) (Doblaje original) *Amadeus - Constanze Mozart (Elizabeth Berridge) (1984) *Los rebeldes - Marcia (Michelle Meyrink) (1983) *Reds - Louise Bryant (Diane Keaton) (1981) *El inquilino - Stella (Isabelle Adjani) (1976) Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra - Erii Aizawa (Mayumi Shou), Niño del orfanato (Hiroko Emori) (1996) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra lucifer - Natasha (Akiko Tsuboi) - (1996) *Warriors of the Wind - Lastelle y voces Adicionales (1984) (Doblaje Mexicano) Películas animadas *El agente 00-P2 - Pata chamoy (2009) *Los Simpson: La película - Bart Simpson y Marge Simpson (2007) *Papelucho y el marciano - Papelucho (2007) *El elfo feliz - Curtis (2005) *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Shorty (2003) *Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui - Mampato (2002) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Piolín (1996) *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Laura, Licuadora (1993) *El gran escape de Yogi - Bitzy (1987) Series de TV *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Los ángeles de Charlie - Sabrina Duncan (Kate Jackson) (Redoblaje Temps. 1 y 2) *Después de los Treinta - Melissa Steadman (Melanie Mayron) *Plaza Sésamo - Zoey / Roxie Marie / Voces varias *Mejorando la casa - Voces adicionales *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Thuy Trang) *Intriga tropical - Sylvie Girard (Carolyn Dunn) *Loco por ti - Jamie Stemple Buchman (Helen Hunt) *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Michelle Michaels (Stacey Dash) (Temp. 4, ep 17) *Mellizas y rivales - Liz Wakefield (Cynthia Daniel) *La niñera - Frank Jr. (Miko Hughes), Kim (Lauren Tom) *Paso a paso - Sam (Alexandra Adi) *Deslizadores - Wade Welles (Sabrina Lloyd) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Kirsten Cohen (Kelly Rowan) (Temporada 1) *Aprendiendo a vivir - Jennifer (Kristanna Loken) / Theresa (Danielle Harris) (ep. 32) (1994) *Cybernet - Voces varias *Pacific Blue - Cory Magnamara (1ª voz) (Paula Trickey) *Hechiceras - Melinda Warren (Tyler Layton) / Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs) (ep. 18) *El fugitivo - Jean Dupont *Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) (Temporadas 1-3) *Doctor House - Voces varias *Mis ex - Daphne Bloom (Rachel Boston) (2008-2009) *Academia de modelos - Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) *Are You There, Chelsea? - Voces varias *Rizzoli y Isles - Voces varias *ICarly - Michelle Obama *La esposa ejemplar - Stacy Hall Series animadas Nancy Cartwright ''' *Cleveland - Bart Simpson (episodio "Cleveland en vivo") *Los Simpson - Bart Simpson (1ª-9ª temporada y desde 16ª temporada) '''Otros *Aventuras en pañales - Carlitos Finster (Christine Cavanaugh) (1ª voz) *Los Simpson - Marge Simpson (Julie Kavner) (desde 16ª temporada) *El Chavo animado - Abeja / Madre de Pánfilo / voces varias *Padre de familia - Marge Simpson y Bart Simpson (episodio "La canción de Brian") *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Brick (2ª voz) *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Piolín (2ª voz) *El crítico - Mike *Caillou - Rosita / Abuela de Caillou (2ª voz, sustituyendo a su maestra Liza Willert después de su muerte) *Doug - Judy Narinas *Dragon Tales - Max (3ª voz) *Las aventuras de Cobi - Cobi (1991) *Rayito, el mago de los deseos - Rayito (1993) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Scruff - Scruff *Bombitas - Voces adicionales (primer trabajo en el doblaje) *Descontrol - Voces diversas (serie animada mexicana de TV Azteca) *Ren y Stimpy - Hermano de niña en comercial / Voces adicionales Anime *Las aventuras de Fly - Fly *YAT - Royo Stargasser *El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Abril Águila *Los Bits - Snagglebit *Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas - Juicy *Perdidos en el universo - Stan *Sally - Mitsuru / Kasumi (ep. 49) / Sueño (ep. 9) / el resto de personajes Telenovelas brasileñas *Fina estampa - Marcela Coutinho/Joana Coutinho (Suzana Pires) (2011-2002) *Dinosaurios y Robots - Dora Guedes (Sandra Barsotti) (2011) *Dance Dance Dance - Vilma Santos (Juliana Almeida) (2007-2008) *Mujeres apasionadas - Heloísa Moraes Vasconcelos (Giulia Gam) (2003) *El sabor de la pasión - Bibi (Júlia Feldens) (2002-2003) Miniseries *La mansión Rose Red - Joyce Reardon (Nancy Travis) (2002) Comerciales de TV *Comercial Burger King México Los Simpson: La película *Comerciales de L'Oreal con la voz de Andie MacDowell *Bart Simpson en los comerciales de Lay's Sabritas tazos de Los Simpson. Programas de TV *Ay Caramba! (inicios) Radio *Bart Simpson en "La Bromas en el Panda Show" 104.1 (México y Estados Unidos) *Juguetes Radioactivo (voz de niño en promo "El patín del diablo") (México) Dirección de doblaje *Los Simpson (16ª-18ª temporada) *Los Simpson: La película *El Chavo, la serie animada *Cómo conocí a tu madre (4ª temporada) *Dragon Tales (3ª temporada) *AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *Candy *Dance Dance Dance *Caillou *Caillou celebra la Navidad Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales S.A. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Telespeciales, S.A. Curiosidades *Marina Huerta participó en dos episodios del programa Cybernet en los que se hacía una reseña del juego "The Simpsons Game". Al estar basado el juego en la serie Los Simpson, Marina Huerta dobló a Marge y a Bart en escenas muy cortas en las que hablaban estos personajes. *En un par de ocasiones ha criticado el trabajo de doblaje de otros países como el de Venezuela, tachándolo de "feo", lo cual sorprendió a los fanáticos del doblaje al ver que una actriz del medio dijera comentarios como ese. *En el momento en el que renunció a Audiomaster 3000 tuvo que ser sustituída por alrededor de catorce actrices debido a la enorme cantidad de personajes que ella interpretaba en las series dobladas en ese estudio. Entre sus reemplazos, se destacan Claudia Motta como Bart Simpson en Los Simpson y Liliana Barba como Carlitos Finster en Rugrats. Enlaces externos * * Huerta, Marina Huerta, Marina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México